Blind
by GothamGirl225
Summary: Morgan is blind, some say it's in more ways than one, but she sees more than they think! Scarletdragonflie's epic anti-hero OC!
1. Chapter 1

Hello My lovely people! this was a story request from scarletdragonflie, she has this awesome OC that I hope y'all like! also, to Wackydog: if you're reading this enable your PM sil vous plait! I has more questions.

I know it's a bad idea to be by myself in an alleyway in Gotham well past my bedtime, but I really didn't have much of a choice. I was completely lost. It's not like I could see any landmark that would tell me were the freak I was. Calling for help was also not advisable, considering I'm a fourteen year old girl, and Gotham has some major creepos lurking in the shadows. This never would've happened in Star City. I swear I've memorized every inch of my old hometown, from the broad main streets to the chilly alleys, but Gotham is so new, and twisted, like a labyrinth. Everybody always talks about how dark it is, not that I would care. Everything's dark to me. I was born blind, had to deal with it my whole life. Not that that matters, I've adapted.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A sickening voice called from my right. Like I said, Gotham has its fair share of creepos.

"Ya lost, girly?" a second voice added, deeper than the first.

"Why dontcha come to our place wif' us?" the first guy asked, and I swear I could _hear_ the sneer on his face. They came closer, I could hear their feet scuffling on the pavement. The sounded large, and smelled too. Now that I could hear and smell them, I knew exactly what to do. To my left, I heard a soft drip of water, most definitely from a fire escape, apparently not too far off the ground, and just a bit behind me. The Alleyway was small, which I could use to my advantage.

I felt the ground vibrate slightly as thug number one approached. At the last second, I dropped to the ground in a kind of one-handed push- up. I flipped myself up into the air and grabbed the bottom of the fire escape, using my momentum to swing forward. I couldn't help smiling as I felt my feet connect with his chest, and heard him slam into the opposite wall, which happened to be made of nice, sturdy bricks. Things broke. Not the bricks.

"What the-" thug number two began, and I heard his voice move as he turned his face towards me, just in time to discover what my shoe tasted like. He stumbled backwards, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt, swinging up until I was doing a handstand on his shoulders. He reached towards me, but I launched into the air with a handspring, did an epic summersault, and came down feet first on his head. He'd probably be waking up in a few hours still trying to figure out how he got beaten up by a teenage girl. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Holy crap" I heard somebody say over to my left. Dammit, now I had to explain myself. Or, I thought so until the voice kept talking. "I was about to step in and take them out for you, but hey, your way works too."

"Who are you?" I asked. By now I was pretty sure it was a boy, about my height, judging by where his voice was coming from.

"Seriously? Never heard of Robin, the Boy Wonder?" ah, that made much more sense.

"Holy crap? That was the best you could come up with? How about Holy knocked out attempted rapists?"

"Woah now." The kid said "I never say that. That's just the media exaggerating stuff."

"makes sense." I said, effectively causing an awkward silence. I really did not want to be here right now. I never did like superheroes to much. They just seemed a little too stuck up, and impossibly nice. In fact, I kind of hated them. What's so great about a bunch of muscled guys running around in their long johns fighting the forces of evil? And the sidekicks annoyed me even more, it was like they could fight crime and all that with their mentor, but take away their adult figure, and next thing you know they've got themselves locked in a room with some crack-pot serial killer demanding a ransom. They were all idiots as far as I was concerned.

"So, care to explain how you knocked out those two guys?" Robin continued. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"This is Gotham, almost everybody knows self-defense. That was a really retarted question." I said, a new edge in my voice

"Retarted? Really?" he sounded offended. "Couldn't you just say stupid?"

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people." I said, and turned around walking away in what I hoped was the right direction. I had gotten almost a block away before my last comment sank in, and I heard a meek "hey…" come from the alley I had left behind. A heightened sense of hearing is one of the few perks of not having the use of your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/NI finally got around to updating! Sorry, I've been writing quite a few stories at once and I've been late with posting all of them. Scarletdragonflie finally figured out her name, so that's included in this chapter. Oh, and guess what? A NEW EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE IS COMING OUT MARCH 3! Yes, right after the premier of Green Lantern on cartoon network! I am doing my happy dance right now ^^

Gotham Academy is a nightmare. It's filled to bursting with Gotham's finest snobs. It doesn't help that they're all smart too, and if you get one question wrong in class they snicker and whisper. Of course I can hear the whispers too, so that's a plus.

"wow, I didn't know blindness caused stupidity too." A girl to my left whispered

"At least I don't have to look at your face." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. I couldn't even come up with a decent comeback, what is _wrong_ with me today? It probably has something to do with the fact that I hadn't found my apartment until four in the morning last night, by which time I had to leave again so I had enough time to find the bus stop. Apparently the insult was enough though, partially because the girl hadn't expected me to be able to hear her. I heard an indignant huff and a rustling of fabric, probably smoothing her skirt or some other haughty thing.

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had heard of me, and were effectively treating me like a four-time amputee.

"Oh, let me get that for you, Morgan."

"Need some help with your homework, Morgan?"

"I can carry your books if you'd like!"

"Here, I'll show you the cafeteria. Just grab my hand…"

I had escaped them all until the lunch bell rang, and I turned a corner, running straight into somebody. I heard books clatter on the floor, more than I had, so they obviously dropped their stuff too. I heard a barely audible squeak come from the person, before they got their voice back to normal.

"Sorry." I muttered, bending down to pick up what were hopefully my books.

"S'alright." The boy replied smoothly. "Most girls drop what their holding whenever they see me." Something about his voice triggered alarm bells in my head. "They're all like, 'OMG, there goes Dick Grayson! The-"

"Boy wonder?" I smirked, again detecting a surprised squeak from the boy.

"Er, well that usually doesn't happen at school." He tried to recover smoothly. "How did you-"

"when you don't have to think about what you see it's a lot easier to remember what you hear. Your voice, my friend, is very memorable." I turned and walked away towards the cafeteria. Of course, the idiot just _had_ to pursue me.

"You never answered my question last night." he pestered.

"Correct." I was going to make this hard for him. He paused, waiting to see if I would continue.

"You could be a hero, you know." He said, his voice suddenly dead serious. I have to admit, the question caught me by surprise.

"Well sorry bird boy, but that's not happening. Heroes are people who run around in their underwear doing absolutely nothing important."

"Nothing important? Batman's saved Gotham hundreds of times from-"

"Definitely not from hundreds of villains. Every time he captures a villain he puts them right back in the place they just escaped from and can obviously escape from again. Then he goes back to his cave and waits for them to escape and kill a few people so he can do it all again. He's not a hero, hes a psychologically scarred man with way too much time on his hands. You couldn't get me to be a hero if you paid me."

"but…" he stammered, completely confused. "We have… fangirls…"

"Who do what? Follow you around and take pictures that they photoshop your shirt off of?"

"Well, yeah…" He was losing steam, deflating as he saw things from my point of view. I turned around and headed towards the noise of the cafeteria, leaving him scratching his head in confusion.


End file.
